I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to amplifiers having improved performance.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated RF signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The transmitter may include various circuits such as a power amplifier. The performance of the power amplifier may be affected by various factors such as the circuit design of the power amplifier, the transistors used to implement the power amplifier, etc. The performance of the power amplifier may also be affected by other factors such as parasitic, which may have a large impact on performance.